


perfectly imperfect...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [12]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, M/M, late night conversation, missing kisses, sleepy patrick, the olive branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: He’d been tossing and turning for an hour next to Patrick, who was asleep nearly the second his head hit the pillow. David feels another pang of guilt when he thinks about why Patrick’s so exhausted, hating to learn that Patrick hadn’t been sleeping much this past week that they were apart.David, on the other hand, had spent his depressive days after the barbecue sleeping. So much sleeping that he’s now wide awake, spinning yarns about how close he’d come to fucking up the best thing that’s ever happened to him over a few stupid gifts.





	perfectly imperfect...

**Author's Note:**

> This is another coda to "The Olive Branch" and can be read as a continuation of "mutually beneficial" (part 4 of this series) or as a standalone.

Ray has one of those electric tea kettles, the kind that heats your water without screaming at you when it’s done. David is incredibly thankful for this invention, as it’s nearly two in the morning and he’s the only one awake in the house. He’s hopeful that will remain true, as he really just needs some Sleepytime tea so he can go back upstairs and finally fall asleep. He’d been tossing and turning for an hour next to Patrick, who was asleep nearly the second his head hit the pillow. David feels another pang of guilt when he thinks about why Patrick’s so exhausted, hating to learn that Patrick hadn’t been sleeping much this past week that they were apart. 

David, on the other hand, had spent his depressive days after the barbecue sleeping. So much sleeping that he’s now wide awake, spinning yarns about how close he’d come to fucking up the best thing that’s ever happened to him over a few stupid gifts. He should have known that Patrick was wearing himself thin with worry, but then again, how could he have? It’s not like anyone has ever cared about him this much before. Hell, the more time he spends with Patrick he wonders if anyone else has ever really cared for him at all. The relief on Patrick’s face when David had come in to the store that morning had been palpable, but David could see evidence of Patrick’s tears in his pink-tinged eyes and the purplish bags beneath them. He’d been going through it. And the way his voice caught when he told David it would be a good idea for them to just focus on the business, that’s just something David never wants to hear again.

The light indicates the water is ready and David pours the steaming liquid into his teacup, this beautifully ornate thing from Ray’s family that he always take pride in him and Patrick using. As he waits for the tea to steep, David sits at the table and traces the gold pattern along the china with his finger, pausing at the rim of the cup to stare at a small chip he hadn’t noticed until now. 

“Everything alright, David?”

David swears he loses a year of his life at the sound of Ray’s voice in the dark. His hand is still covering his mouth as Ray steps into the kitchen, but Ray is just chuckling softly and waving his hand as if he can shoo away David’s near heart attack. 

“So sorry, I thought you would have heard me come down the stairs.”

“Uh, no. My god, I need to catch my breath.”

“Your dramatics are endlessly entertaining, David. I can see why Patrick likes you so much.”

David should probably be offended, but there’s just something about Ray that’s grown on him these past many weeks, a sincerity so open it’s completely disarmed him.

“I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“Oh no, I’m working on a business plan for a new venture and needed some caffeine. You having warmed the kettle has saved me precious planning time.”

David could ask him about this new business idea, but he really does want to get back upstairs to Patrick before the sun comes up, so he doesn’t take the bait. Taking a sip of his tea, he smiles at Ray as he joins him at the table, the two of them silent for a few minutes (a miracle really) as the house settles and creaks and the crickets chirp outside the kitchen window.

It’s David who breaks the quiet, surprisingly, as he sets the cup down and his eyes are drawn to the chip along the rim again.

“You know, we have a vendor at the store who does different restorations. I bet she could fix this chip for you.”

Ray gives him one of his genuine smiles, but shakes his head and takes a sip of his own tea.

“Thank you for that, David, but I rather enjoy the chip. Sometimes it’s the imperfections that make you appreciate the beauty of things even more.”

David looks down at the cup again and lets his thumb press into the chip, thinking about what Ray has just said. He’d never thought about flaws in that way before. They’ve always been these things that have made him feel off balance, out of control, less than. But maybe Ray’s way of thinking is healthier. He wonders if he could ever look at himself...and life in that way, or if he’s doomed to be like his mother and never be fully satisfied with the life he’s been given. He really hopes for the former.

“You know, David, you’re drinking out of Patrick’s favorite cup.”

David looks up and catches Ray’s eye and the two of them share a silent conversation, one where Ray is letting him know that Patrick finds beauty in flaws, too. Or at least, that’s what David thinks Ray is trying to tell him. It’s late and it’s entirely possible this is all a really strange dream.

“Thanks, Ray.”

“My pleasure, David. Now, I’m heading back up. Please be sure to unplug the kettle before you go back to Patrick.”

David smiles and nods his head, feeling his cheeks warm a bit at Ray’s unflinching support of his and Patrick’s relationship. He’s been a fan from the start, making his home a safe place, even if he still needs to do some serious work on his knocking skills. 

After finishing his tea, David makes sure the kettle is unplugged before tip-toeing back upstairs and into Patrick’s room. Patrick is on his side facing towards the door, but he’s still asleep, so David does his best to slide beneath the covers without disturbing his exhausted boyfriend. But Patrick reaches out for him as soon as he’s laid down, his hand snaking over David’s hip to drag him close. 

David isn’t sure if he’s even awake, but the pull to kiss him is too strong, so he leans in and whispers his lips across Patrick’s mouth. He doesn’t respond, but when David goes to lean back Patrick’s hand tightens around his waist, causing David to smile and press a kiss to the tip of his nose. Patrick doesn’t let him pull back, quickly tipping his chin to find David’s mouth with a kiss of his own, a sleepy drag of lips that slowly ebbs into something more purposeful. Soon, they are both sharing space on Patrick’s pillow, mouths warm and wet as hands slide beneath shirts and sleep pants tangle at ankles. He knows that Patrick is too tired for much more than this. And David doesn’t need more anyway. 

So they just kiss. Until the breaths Patrick takes between kisses grow longer. And the hand at David’s back begins to still. Patrick falls asleep again and David smiles against his lips, pulling back just enough so he can take up a corner of their shared pillow. He could move back to his side of the bed and find a more comfortable position, but there’s something about they way their bodies are tangled up that makes him want to stay.

He’ll probably wake up with a crick in his neck, but he’ll take a less than perfect morning if it means he can fall asleep in Patrick’s arms. 


End file.
